Ripped Rims
Overview is a new type of 'craft mastery' event which combines item mastery with consumable based crafting and news feed consumable part requests. You have 7 days to collect as many Rim Spinners as you can from new feeds, in-game, and by purchasing with reward points. (see below for limits) , a player must be a minimum of level 50. Q: For how long will the feature be available? :A: will be available for a period of 7 days (From July 24th Midnight Pacific time to July 30th 23:59 Pacific Time) Q: What do I need to craft items in Hellish Hydraulics? How does the feature work? :A: In order to craft items in , you’ll need to earn Rim Spinners in any of the following ways: :*Feed Posts: You can earn up to 30 parts per day by having your friends click on your feeds. One Feed post can get you a maximum of 10 parts in a day. :*You can post a feed every 2 hours (provided you have not collected the daily limit of 30 parts already). In addition, you can earn up to 10 parts per day by clicking on your friends' feeds. :*Jobs: Get up to 5 parts a day as loot drops while doing jobs. :The daily limit timers reset at 00:00:00 AM PST. :The total number of unused Rim Spinners (building parts) in your account will be displayed in the “Parts Owned” section of the feature. :You can also purchase Rim Spinners using Reward Points. :Using the available parts in your account, you can both queue any of the 2 craftable items for building (increasing the total number of items obtained at the end of the event) and upgrade the level of items (build better items with higher stats). Read further for details. :You can choose any combination of builds and upgrades. Q: Which items are available for Building? Is there a Maximum limit on number of items I can craft? :A: There are 2 Items which you can build and upgrade using the parts available in your account: :1. Big Spinning (Better Mafia Attack Strength and adds +1 and +2 Personal Attack stats when on Ruby and Emerald level) :2. Spina Spin (Better Mafia Defense Strength and adds +1 and +2 Personal Defense stats when on Ruby and Emerald level) :There is no limit on the amount of items you can craft from this feature as long as you have the required building parts on your account within the time limit of the event (July 24th Midnight Pacific time to July 30th 23:59 Pacific Time). Q: How do I use the available parts to upgrade the level of the item? What are the different Tiers available? :A: Using the available parts in your account, you can perform 2 actions: :1. Build: Click on the Build to add an item to building queue. (Please note that you’ll be able to collect the items you have crafted only after the event ends) :2. Upgrade: Click on the Upgrade button to upgrade the item level to the next tier. :There will be 5 upgrade tiers available for both the items - Bronze (default), Silver, Gold, Ruby and Emerald. :The cost of upgrading or building one item will not change the cost of upgrading or building the other item. Upgrading an item improves all copies of that item, including those already queued for building. Q: Can I reallocate the parts used for building to upgrade an item and vice-versa? :A: Allocation of parts for used for either building or upgrading an item is final. You cannot re-allocate the parts once you decide to build/upgrade an item. Q: I used the parts to “Build” items, but those were not added to my inventory. :A: Please note that you will not receive items in your inventory while the event is running. You will need to collect the items at the end of the event. Q: If I "Build" some items and spend parts to "Upgrade" later, does it upgrade all the “built” items? :A: Yes, you can use the "Build" / "Upgrade" options in any order you want. For example: If you have already built 10 items on Bronze Level and use 10 parts to upgrade them to Silver, all the 10 built items will be upgraded to Silver Tier. Q: When can I collect the items which are queued for building? What if I have unused parts left in my account? :A: Once the “Collect After:” timer ends (July 31st 00:00 AM onwards), you will see an option to collect from the event and will no longer be able to earn additional parts. :You’ll get 5 additional days from July 31st Midnight Pacific Time to use the remaining parts or to purchase parts and build/upgrade items if you wish to do so. Q: Can I build/upgrade more items after I click on the “Collect” button? :A: No, after Collecting the items from event, the event will end for you and you will be unable to build/upgrade more items. Any unused parts will be lapsed at the end of the Event (after clicking the Collect button). -The Mafia Wars Team |Mafia Wars Blog}} Items Build & Upgrade Gallery Ripped Rims Collect.png Category:Ripped Rims